Since you been gone
by Yami Naty
Summary: Bruce perdió es un día su trabajo y a la mujer que amaba, sin embargo reencontrarse con un viejo amigo lo ayudo a recuperarse y en el camino conoció a su verdadero amor. All Humans.


Hola, bueno decidí hacer un pequeño fic donde Bruce y Natasha serán pareja, será un AU sin poderes.

Steve, Thor, Clint y demás personajes saldrán pero sin súper poderes, será un All Humans.

Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.

Aclaración: Avengers y sus personajes no son mios sino de Marvel Comics y Marvel Studios. Yo solo los uso para divertirme. Sin ven a algún personaje que no conozcan, ese es mio.

 **Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro**

Bruce Banner es un hombre de renombre en el mundo científico. Creador de varias armas prototipo para el ejército, una mente brillante sin dudas.

Sin embargo su vida familiar no era tan brillante. Su amor platónico tuvo que romper relaciones con él ya que, el padre de ella decidió comprometerla con un oficial condecorado.

Luego este mismo hombre, el padre de ella lo despidió de su trabajo y de esa forma se vengó de él por querer salir con Betty Ross, su princesita.

Después de meses de búsqueda, el Doctor Banner logro encontrar trabajo en New York como profesor en la universidad donde se había graduado, gracias a otro científico amigo.

Un día le dijeron que habría una conferencia de un ingeniero muy brillante y que debían ir todos.

Bruce maldijo por lo bajo, ya que eso retrasaba sus evaluaciones, más sin embargo aceptó y, cuando la jefa del departamento de ciencias we fue, les dijo a sus alumnos que el que se ausentara lo pondría a hacer todos los trabajos del semestre de una vez.

Todos se vieron asustados pues, ya Bruce había mostrado algo similar hace tiempo y los que le tocó cumplir el castigo, que esa vez fue un ensayo sobre la luz, aun no recuperan la sensibilidad de los dedos pues fue a mano y en bolígrafo... sin enmienda.

Los alumnos en pleno se fueron al auditorio y se sentaron junto al profesor para que viera que sí fueron.

Eso lo hizo sonreír ya que su estrategia había funcionado. La presentación comenzó y cuando salio el hombre Bruce se dio cuenta que lo conocía.

Su mente se fue a unos años atrás.

 **Flash Back**

-¡Stark, Banner! Trabajaran juntos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Ambos estaban juntos en una optativa llamada "Inteligencia Artificial"

Bruce estaba en una especialización igual que Tony Stark igual.

La asignación sería, construir un robot con inteligencia artificial.

Todos los estudiantes había hecho cosas muy sencillas, como un tostador que avisaba cuando tu pan estaba listo o un perro que podía saber cuando había alguien cerca de el.

Sin embargo Bruce y Tony construyeron a Ultron, un robot cuyos protocolos se corrompieron y casi destruye las redes de la universidad y a la institución misma de no ser por Jarvis, el programa de inteligencia artificial de Tony que salvo el día y sus notas.

A partir de ese día ambos se volvieron casi como hermanos.

Lamentablemente luego Bruce fue asignado a Washington y se tuvieron que separar.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Al final se acercó al hombre, toco su hombro y le dijo- Disculpe creo que lo conozco señor Stark- dijo muy solemne Bruce.

Tony se volteo un poco- es posible, todos ven mis anuncios por la televisión y las pancartas.

-No me refiero en persona- dijo Bruce aun sin dar indicios de donde lo conocia.

Tony se volteo de lo que hacia para ver al hombre y al darse cuenta que era Bruce sonrió- ¡Banner!- ambos se dieron un abrazo fraterno- ¿que haces aquí amigo?

-Haciendo el cuento corto, me echaron del ejército por enamorarme de la hija del general Ross.

Tony rodó los ojos ante eso- el viejo Ross siempre tan odioso.

-Si bueno ahora estoy dando clases gracias a Reed.

-Excelente, pero creo que tu talento se desperdicia aquí amigo, creo que en Stark Industry te iría mejor.

-Eso seria fabuloso Tony- el doctor sonrió viéndolo.

-Ven vamos a discutir esto con un cafe- Bruce asintió y luego ambos salieron del auditorio.

En el auto de Tony ambos hablaron de lo que tenía planeado hacer el dueño de Starks Industry con Bruce.

Tony había cambiado el rubro de las armas de guerra por cosas que ayudaran a la humanidad a ser mejor, no a destruirse entre si.

Bruce sería el líder de un equipo para estudiar nuevas formas de energía y con sus conocimientos sobre Rayos Gamma y otras fuentes de energía podrían hacer grandes cosas.

Bruce de inmediato acepto y Tony incluso le dio un departamento y carro de la compañía para moverse por la ciudad.

La suerte había vuelto al doctor pero aun no estaba completamente feliz. Aun faltaba algo, o alguien. Betty... Ese amor que nunca se dio.

Quizá el destino le tenía preparado a alguien más pero él no sabía quién.

 **OOooOOooOO**

Bien eso es todo por ahora, como ya vieron sera un AU con todos como humanos, sin súper poderes.

A Natasha quizá la haga una espía de verdad pero aun no lo decido. Espero sus reviews y comentarios, cualquier idea que tengan pueden compartirla.


End file.
